


My Im(poster)mortal

by vbe



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbe/pseuds/vbe
Summary: im so sorry if this has been done.fangz to my fnaz xox
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	My Im(poster)mortal

Chapter 1.

AN:sus (get it, coz Im not the impaestah) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) blue, bloodybean69xxx 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! grren ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Red Not Impistar and I have long red body (that’s how I got my name) with red legs and red tips that reaches my mid-bean and icy blue lens like limpid tear and a lot of people tell me I look sus (AN: if u don’t know who the imootah is grt da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are actually tentacles. I have pale body I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called the skeld in space where I’m not an impostagg (I’m seventeen). I’m a crewmate (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly wet floor sign. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my skins from there. For example today I was wearing red with matching red and red, red and wet floor sign on head.. I was wearing red skin, blue lens, red, and red eye shadow. I was walking outside cafeteria. It was outer space and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of impostahhs stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey edr!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Blue!

“What’s up Bloo?" I asked.

“Nothing.” he said susly.

But then, I heard reactor beeak down call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: are you dah imoostah? PLZ tell me fangz!


End file.
